The Bitten Pregnancy
by stargaze33
Summary: The Bitten Pregnancy is set two years after "The Reckoning". Chloe is pregnant with Derek's baby and The Edison Group finally catches up with them. While the gang is on their way to another safe house Chloe is bitten by a werewolf. When Derek finds Chloe there is only one place he can think to bring her. The Pack. I do not own DP or any other of Kelley Armstrong's series.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note.

Hey guys! I'm back. I know I said that I was going to write another Fan Fiction called "The Colliding" but when I sat down after doing a plot line I couldn't write it. I tried and it is really bad. There were a lot of characters in The Darkest Rising and I felt that I didn't have enough information on the characters to do a good job on it and I didn't want to post anything that I thought was sub-par.

Anyways, this is my new story, "The Bitten Pregnancy". It is going to be about the same thing as the other one but it is going to go slower and I promise that I will involve Lauren, Kit Simon and Tori more. For those of you who didn't read my other story don't. It's really bad.

The Bitten Pregnancy is set two years after "_The Reckoning_". Chloe is pregnant with Derek's baby and The Edison Group finally catches up with them. While the gang is on their way to another safe house Chloe is bitten by a werewolf. When Derek finds Chloe there is only one place he can think to bring her. The Pack.

I will be posting once a week maximum. Sometimes it will be longer. But with my slower updating I will be able to have chapters come out regularly. Also, I am not going to be one of those authors that say "I need 5 reviews before I am going to post the next chapter" Review or don't, it's your choice. The first chapter will be up today or tomorrow at the latest.

Wow, sorry for rambling, I just thought that I would say that so that I don't take up a bunch of time the next chapter.


	2. Chapter One

**A/N- I would like to thank the two people who already reviewed even though I am just posting the first chapter now.**

Chapter One

I woke up sweating and almost screamed.

I had just killed Marcel Davidoff. Like I had about a hundred times since that day two years ago when Simon Bae, sorcerer, Derek Souza, werewolf, Victoria-Tori- Enright, witch and sorcerer and myself, Chloe Saunders, necromancer, had taken down the Edison Group. Or should I say, severely crippled The Edison Group by destroying their head quarters. In order for us all to escape with my aunt Lauren and Simon and Derek's dad Kit Bae I had to kill Dr. Davidoff. I killed him my raising Dianna Enright's body (Tori's mom) and having her shoot him. It had been a few months since I had that dream and I thought that I had finally gotten over it. I guess not.

This time was different. When I wake up after having that dream I usually stifle a scream and am drenched in sweat. This time, along with all that, I also felt sick to my stomach. I jumped out of the bed, and ran to the bathroom and puked my guts out into the toilet.

After I was finished vomiting I got up off the bathroom floor, washed my face and brushed my teeth. When I was done brushing my teeth I looked in the mirror and just stared. I was about an inch taller since that dreaded day. My hair was vixen red, the same kind of red I had used to colour my hair when I first found out that I was a necromancer and gave my strawberry blonde hair highlights to make myself look older. I had to keep my hair dyed because with my strawberry blond hair I am very recognisable.

I sighed and walked back into the room that I shared with my best friend Tori and found that she was up.

"Are you okay?" Tori asked a bit worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just going to go back to sleep now." I said, not meeting her eyes because I don't think I am fine.

"You sure?" Tori asked and rubbed her eyes.

"Yes!" I snapped and pulled the plum purple covers back on the twin bed next to Tori's.

"Alright! No need to get snappy" She said and went back to sleep, not prodding me any further. I knew that I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. I had been feeling off for a while now. Not exactly bad, just, off.

I looked over to Tori who's breathing had already become deeper and steady. Since we took down the Edison Group she had become nicer and we became good friends. Best friends in fact. She still teases me for Dating Derek even though it had been two years.

Derek and I had been together since we kissed that night at Andrew's "safe" house. Simon took it really well actually. But for the first few weeks it was very obvious that he was jealous that I picked Derek over him. He kept insisting that it didn't bother him but I could tell that he was lying. I could see it in his eyes.

Pulling myself out of thoughts of the past I looked over to the oak nightstand that stood between Tori's s bed and mine and saw that it was 7:00 a.m., early enough to get up and have breakfast. I quietly pulled the covers back and waked to my dresser and pulled out white skinny jeans and a blue tee-shirt. I walked over to the bathroom that was attached to the room and changed then walked down the hardwood stairs into the kitchen had poured myself a bowl of Cheerios. I walked over to the fridge and found that we ran out of milk. I sighed.

"Are we out of milk again?" A deep voice rumbled over my shoulder making me yelp and jump a foot in the air.

I turned around and scowled at Derek. "We really need to get you a bell."

"Sorry," Derek said and leaned down over a foot because he so frickin' tall and pressed his lips to mine. I went up to my tippy toes and pushed my fingers through his hair. He broke away. "Morning," He rumbled and I blushed, doing my tomato impression.

"Yeah," I said "we're out of milk again," I poked him in the chest. "It's probably because of you." I teased. He scowled. I turned around and opened the fridge door and peered inside.

"Why are you up so early?" Derek asked.

"N-no reason." I lied, and continued my searching for something to eat.

"Liar" Derek said.

I didn't want Derek to know that I 1) Had that dream again and 2) threw up afterwards. "I was finished sleeping?" I tried again.

"Chloe..."

"Okay! I had that dream where I kill Dr. Davidoff and I threw up afterwards." I said still looking in the fridge.

"Chloe? Are you alright?" He asked. I could practically see the worry swirling around my feet.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just getting the flu." I said and turned around to meet his piercingly emerald green eyes. "Really." I added when he was about to protest. He nodded and let it drop but I could tell that he didn't believe me.

"I'll make some bacon and eggs." Derek said and reached behind me into the fridge and grabbed the eggs and bacon. He was so close to me that I blushed making Derek smile.

I sat down at the table that was in the middle of the kitchen and watched Derek as he cooked. He had grown in the last two years and was at least six and a half feet tall. His skin had cleared up which, in my opinion, made his emerald eyes pop even more. His dark black hair was overdue for a cut because his bangs were just long enough to get in his eyes. He wasn't supermodel gorgeous but he was still pretty hot.

Derek looked over his shoulder and caught me staring and I looked at the floor as if was the most interesting thing I had ever seen while a blush attacked my face. When I looked up I saw that Derek's soft lips were tipped up just a little bit in a smile. Derek only acted like this when there were no adults around because even though Aunt Lauren likes him now he doesn't want to push it and her go back to thinking that he is a monster.

"Hey Derek?" I said to him and he raised an eyebrow. "How did you know I was up?"

"You walked right by mine and Simon's room on your way down here." Was all he said as if it was obvious.

"Oh well, of course. Why would I even ask such a question?" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I heard you walking down the hall and it woke me up."

"Am I really that loud?" I asked curiously.

"Only when you are trying to be quiet." He said turning around with a plate filled with scrambled eggs in one hand and a plate piled high with bacon.

"Hungry?" I asked sarcastically.

"Not particularly." He replied with a shrug as he set the plates down on the table. Then he walked over to mahogany cabinets and took out two large dinner plates, then forks and came back to the table. "Eat up." He said.

I loaded my plate with eggs and bacon but after I had taken a bit of eggs I felt sick to my stomach and ran to the bathroom. I barely had time to lift the lid before I started retching. Derek came up behind me and held my mid back length hair and rubbed soothing circles on my back.

When I was done I sat on the marble tilled bathroom floor and smiled weakly up at Derek." Thanks" I said.

"I guess you really are coming down with the flu. Do you have any more symptoms? Fever? Dizziness? Clammy palms? Head ache?" Derek asked putting the back of his hand to my forehead and said "No fever."

"I don't have any other symptoms. It's just the common flu, no need to worry." I said with an edge in my voice that I didn't put there.

"Okay, but maybe we should ask Lauren." Derek suggested and I shook my head.

"There is no need to bother her with this. I'll be fine." I said and began to wonder. The flu usually has other symptoms, not just random bouts of vomiting. I feel fine other than the vomiting and the slightly off feeling that is just mental. I haven't gone out in over a month because aunt Lauren said that we should all stay home while we get settled in the new house they are renting.

_Hmm. I wonder what this is. I'll just ask Aunt Lauren if Tori and I can go to the mall later so that way I can talk to Tori without Derek listening in._ I thought to myself.

Derek stood up then pulled me to my feet. I smiled up at him and walked out of the bathroom hand in hand with Derek when I heard

"Wow. You guys can't even keep your hands off each other for a few hours," I whipped my head in the direction of the voice. "But doing it in the bathroom is a little bit, I dunno, much don't you think?" Simon said with a smirk. In the last two years Simon had grown a few inches and filled out a bit but other than that he still looked the same.

I glared up at him despite the blush creeping up my cheeks. "We weren't 'doing it in the bathroom'. I just wanted Derek to smell this new shampoo that Aunt Lauren got." I lied, hoping Derek would go along with it.

"Sure you were. Don't worry, I won't tell Lauren that you two were doing it in the bathroom." Simon said with a chuckle and walked away before I could get another word out. He had been making jokes like that since the one time he walked in on Derek and I making-out. I looked over to Derek who had a raised eyebrow but didn't ask any questions.

"I'm going to brush my teeth. Don't tell Simon what really just happened, you know how big of a mouth that kid has." I said with a smile and walked up the stairs to mine and Tori's room. In the house there were only four bedrooms so Tori and I shared, Simon and Derek shared and Kit and Lauren got their own rooms.

When I walked in Tori was changing and said "Knock much?"

"It's my room too Tori." I said with and edge.

"Calm down," Tori said and raised her hands defensively "I was just kidding. Now close the door before Dad or Lauren walks by." Last year Kit told Simon and Tori that he was Tori's real dad. Since then Tori had become closer to Kit and started calling him dad.

"Sorry," I said and closed the door. Tori was wearing black skinny jeans and a dark green tank top. "Do you want to go to the mall later? I think Aunt Lauren will finally let us out of the house."

"Are you feeling better?" She asked with concern

"Yeah. So do you want to?"

"Sure, but you have to ask Lauren."

**-Later that day at the mall-**

Tori and I were walking into some popular clothing store, the kind where it's really dark and is playing the worst of the latest songs, when I broached the subject of why I really wanted to come here.

"Okay, so Tori the real reason I wanted to come to the mall was so I could talk to you." I started

"You could have talked to me at home." She said eyeing me.

"Not without Derek hearing."

"Ohh. So what did dog boy do now?" She asked.

"Nothing, This isn't about him. You know how I was sick this morning?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"I think something might be wrong. It's not the flu because none of us have been sick and besides Kit and Aunt Lauren we haven't been out of the house."

"I see why you wouldn't want Derek to hear us talking." Tori mused

"I don't have any of any other flu symptoms. What do you think it is?" I asked worriedly. We had been silently looking at clothes when Tori asked,

"Have you and Dog boy... you know?" She asked hesitantly and I blushed. I look at the floor when I relied

"Umm, yeah. A few times but not for like..." I stopped and looked at Tori "A month and a half..." I whipped my Smartphone out of my pocket at the speed of light and looked at the calendar app and realized. "I missed my period."

"What?!" Tori said loud enough that people looked in our direction. "What are you guys looking at?" Everyone went back to their own business.

"I missed my period" I said a little bit louder.

"Oh. My. Gosh. We have to go over to Walmart and get a pregnancy test." Tori said and so we did.

After we bought the pregnancy test we walked over to the bathroom in the back of the store. When we got there Tori and I made sure that there was no one else in the bathroom and then locked the doors.

Tori threw the pregnancy test at me and said when I just looked at it, "Well, take it," So I did. W

When I left the stall Tori and I waited two minutes like the box said and then looked at the test.

"Oh no," I whispered.

"Uh oh," Tori whispered looking down at the two pink lines that said I was pregnant. Those two damn lines that changed my life.

I looked up at Tori and said, "I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N- Hey everybody, here is chapter two! I would like to thank Pandamelon, 17danielleemerson, ladyluck25, Aliy, Amber, , vanima gurtha and Vero Diaz for their reviews. I enjoy seeing what you guys think about the story. I would also like to thank all of you guys for reading this and not hating it! I will update on the weekends sometimes if I have two chapters ready by the time the weekend rolls around I will post both. But bear with me if I don't post another chapter next weekend, I have exams coming up but to make up for it during exams I will be posting more than one chapter that week! Now my rambling is at its end if there is anything you guys want in the story just PM me what it is and it just might make it in (you will get credit for it). See you guys next week!**

_I looked up at Tori and said, "I'm pregnant."_

Chapter Two

I put on my small heatless hands on my stomach and looked down. Then I lifted my blue tee-shirt and looked in the mirror turning sideways. It may have only been a month and a half but I swear I was already showing.

I looked over to Tori, we were still in the bathroom at Wal-Mart, and asked "Does it look like I'm showing?"

Tori snapped out of her hypnotic stare at the pregnancy test and looked at my stomach in the mirror, "I don't think so. You are still super skinny Chloe; there is no need to worry about it yet. When are you going to tell Derek?" She asked and reality finally snapped me out of my haze. When was I going to tell Derek? I didn't know. He would be able to smell it on me soon enough or at least that something was different. What would Kit think? Or Aunt Lauren? She was going to kill him when she found out. How were Derek and I going to handle this? Was he going to want me to get an abortion? Did I want to get an abortion?

I thought about it and it would be wrong to get an abortion. But, how would be able to keep this baby safe?

"Chloe," Tori said and waved her hand infront of my face.

I jumped and glared at her.

"Glad to see that you have returned to earth from your explore of the universe. I have been trying to get your attention for a good five minutes! I was about to slap you in the face." She said as if slapping me in the face was standard.

"Were you really?" I asked sceptically.

"Yes, we have to get going in about twenty minutes in order to be back on time." Now I know it must seem weird that Tori wanted to get back home and obey the rules like a good girl but Aunt Lauren said that if we were more than 10 minutes late we wouldn't be able to go out again for a week.

"Alright but we are going to have to buy some things so it doesn't look suspicious that we went to the mall and bought nothing." I said and we were off.

We walked through the rose red wooden door of the house and called out in unison "We're back!" We had gone back to a few of the stores from before and bought a few things we liked.

We had just turned a corner when there was a loud shout making me scream like a little girl and jump minimum of a foot in the air. I wheeled in the direction of where the shout came from and saw Simon. Who else would intentionally scare me?

I smacked Simon in the chest and yelled "What was that for?!" He just looked down at me and laughed.

"Nothing" he said, patted my head and walked off. I looked over and found that Tori was just as confused as I was.

"I have no idea what's wrong with Simon." She said, taking the question right out of my mouth.

"Let's go put this stuff upstairs." I said trudging all the way up the stairs.

When Tori and I were in our room I walked over to the nightstand that separated our beds and took out a white note pad and wrote,

_Don't mention my pregnancy out loud, if you need to ask me something write it down or text me it._ I handed Tori the paper and pen and she responded with,

_He is going to find out eventually. Why not just tell him now?_

_Because I am not ready, I will soon...just not now._ I wrote and that was that. I put the things I had bought at the mall away and took out the pregnancy test. Tori said that I should have left it but I didn't want someone to find it and take it to a lab for testing. She said I was being paranoid. I have no idea what she is talking about.

I ended up hiding it between my mattress and the frame by the light yellow wall corner and went in search of Derek.

**Derek's POV**

There was something wrong with Chloe. I knew it. I didn't think that she was sick because she didn't smell sick, it was something different. She started acting different about a month ago. I've known Chloe for long enough to know what she smells like when she is sick and this wasn't that. But she is just as stubborn as me if not more and this was something that she would tell me about when she was ready. No amount of asking, coercing, threatening or bribing would get her to tell me.

Lately she has been snapping at people about the smallest things. Just yesterday I heard her yelling at Tori for, and I quote "Breathing too loud". I am not sure how breathing could bother her.

I shook my head and walked back to the house. I had been taking a walk in the woods that surrounded the house, I tried to get Simon to come with me but his favorite show was on the one with the "really hot blonde" his words not mine.

I opened the door to the house and found Chloe on the other side, just out of hitting range of the door talking to Simon.

"No! I told you, Karrie is the evil twin not Shauna! How many times do I-"She spun around and screamed mid jump. I smiled and breathed in her intoxicating scent that hinted at something changing. "You need a bell, I thought Simon was getting you one!" She exclaimed then jumped on me and kissed me and I kissed her back, running my tongue along her lower lip when Simon said

"Uhg, after two years you guys still act like you just started dating." Chloe guiltily jumped off me, stood on her tippy toes and patted Simon on the head and said

"You betcha." Then, jumped me again prompting Simon to throw his hands in the air in defeat and walk off.

**Chloe's POV**

I'm not sure what possessed me to make out with Derek infront of Simon, pun intended. It might have been the fact that yesterday before Tori and I went to sleep but after Derek and Simon did, we played truth or dare. I told her that I wasn't going to do that to Simon. Guess I did any way.

So Derek and I were making out in the hallway when suddenly he broke the kiss muttering "Dad's coming." I stepped back, took Derek's hand and walked towards the kitchen because my stomach started growling.

_I guess being pregnant means I have to eat more._ I thought to myself and remembered that I had to tell Derek, sending my happy mood falling to its death. I couldn't tell Derek now, there were too many people in the house and there is no telling how Derek is going to react. I could tell him when he changes tonight. About six months after the whole Edison Group show down he leant how to change at will. It would be way easier to tell him when he couldn't talk back.

"Hey Dare, Hey Chloe. What's up?" Kit asked, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Just going to get something to eat, Chloe's hungry. She didn't have breakfast this morning." Derek answered

"Why not?" Kit asked curiously. I shot Derek a look, warning him with my eyes not to tell Kit what really happened.

"She wasn't hungry."

"I could have answered myself." I grumbled, looking at the floor.

"Now you don't have to." Derek said and led me to the kitchen and made ME a sandwich. Over the last two years Derek and I had grown even closer. I consider Tori my best friend but Derek is my other half, and he knows it.

I sat at the table and ate my turkey sandwich. No one makes a sandwich better than Derek but he only makes me sandwiches. I asked him why once and all I got was a shrug in response.

"You still going to change tonight?" I asked Derek with a mouth full of sandwich so it sounded like "Boo bill o-ing oo mange no night". Derek raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, Figures, he doesn't speak gibberish. I swallowed and asked him again.

"Yeah." He answered and studied my face. "Why"

_He knows!_ My inner voice screamed while I kept my face emotionless like Derek taught me. "I was just wondering" I said thanking everything good and holy that I didn't studder.

He doesn't know. He couldn't I didn't even know until earlier.

_Sure. You keep thinking that. But he knooooows! _It screamed even louder, I ignored it and smiled at Derek.

"If there is something you need to tell me you can." Derek said cryptically.

_What was cryptic about it? _

Umm...

_Nothing. I am telling you HE KNOWS!_

No he doesn't.

_He does! Just change the subject!_

"Can we work on self defence? It's been a while." I said hoping he would let his cryptic message drop.

"Sure, why don't you get Simon and Tori and I will get Dad, that way we can all brush up." He said with a nod and I inwardly sighed a breath of relief and finished my sandwich then went off in search of Tori and Simon

So, until Aunt Lauren was finished dinner Kit was giving us a lesson on self defence. We insisted that Aunt Lauren join us but she didn't want to. She said that it wasn't necessary for her to know it. This is the same fight we have been having for two years now. It could be Derek, Tori, Simon and I all insisting that she learn but she would just say no. Sometimes I think that she is a ninja or something, or maybe she is just crazy.

After dinner Derek and I went out into the woods so he could change. There was a small clearing about half a mile into the woods that Derek and I usually use. While we were walking I dashed ahead of Derek, my long red hair billowing behind me. I was going to beat him to the clearing this time. Psh, yeah right.

I dashed into the clearing and found Derek leaning against an oak tree looking bored. His dark black hair in his face, making me smile.

"I don't understand why you do this every time," He stated and started to undress. We had done this so many times that him being au natural didn't bother me. I didn't even blush. Yeah, I know I'm lying.

I turned around to let him get undressed without me staring at his perfectly chiseled abs and get down on all fours, getting ready to change.

"I'm decent-ish" He said. We left a blanket so that way when he changes he is covered but doesn't ruin clothes. Also, I can sit on it afterwards. I turned and admired him in the moonlight and walked over to him and blushed, again making him smile, again.

He got down on all fours and started the process of changing into a wolf. I knelt beside him and rubbed his back telling him that it was natural as his bones rearranged, and snapped. As he started sprouting fur.

When he was finished he lay down on his side and I took the opportunity as the one I needed to tell him that I was pregnant, knowing that he wouldn't change back for at least ten minutes.

I picked up the waded red blanket and smoothed it out beside him on the damp soft green grass, sat down and prepared what I was going to say.

"Um, Derek?" I started out hesitantly and he turned his dark black fur covered head to me and stood up.

"I have something to tell you..." I said, absent mindedly pushing my fingers through his soft undercoat. He sat on his hind quarters and patted my shoulder with his head, meaning for me to continue.

"I'm just not sure how you are going to take this. You get mad at me... it's just..." I looked into his bright green emerald green eyes and finished, "I'm pregnant."

**A/N- Oh yes, another cliff hanger. I am not saying that I won't post the next chapter unless you review because it is going up next weekend weather or not you review but if I get 10 reviews before the weekend you will get the next chapter early. Sorry if Derek's POV isn't very good, I am not good with what Derek thinks.**


	4. Chapter Three

"_I have something to tell you..." I said, absent mindedly pushing my fingers through his soft undercoat. He sat on his hind quarters and patted my shoulder with his head, meaning for me to continue. _

"_I'm just not sure how you are going to take this. You get mad at me... it's just..." I looked into his bright green emerald green eyes and finished, "I'm pregnant." _

**Chloe's POV**

The only way to describe Derek's wolf expression was surprise. As soon as the words" I'm pregnant" left my mouth Derek jumped up and just stared at me. I looked away from his way too piercingly emerald green eyes and to the ground.

"I know that you're mad at me but there was nothing and is nothing I can do about it. I didn't ask to be pregnant!" I snapped at Derek then realized that was probably the wrong thing to do.

When I looked up, Derek had begun to change back to a human. I rushed beside him and whispered encouraging things to him and rubbed his back.

When Derek was fully human again, and dressed he stalked over to me and parked himself about half an inch away from me and looked down at me with a mixture of expressions on his face. Excitement, anger, surprise was a big one, joy, pride and a lot more.

I looked at the ground and said, "I u-understand that y-y-you might be m-mad at me b-but-" I got cut off as Derek picked me up by the waist and spun me around kissing me.

"Why would I be mad at you Chloe?" Derek asked while I stared at his bare chest. When he changed back I guess all he thought was necessary to put on was underwear and pants because looking down I saw his large bare feet instead of gleaming white runners. "Chloe?" Derek asked and I snapped back to reality.

"Huh?" I said intelligently.

"Why would I be mad at you?" He repeated.

"Oh. B-because I'm p-pregnant," I stammered.

"Chloe," Derek whispered soothingly like he did when I was sick, "I'm not mad at you, I'm happy! You are pregnant with a child that is part you and part me." He said smiling at me, making me blush.

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Really." He said and I smiled up at him, gazing into his emerald green eyes.

"You're pregnant!" A voice squealed from behind me, causing me to jump and yelp. Before I even turned around I thought that Aunt Lauren had followed Derek and I but when I turned I saw someone else.

I saw a sixteen year old girl in a green sweatshirt and black sweats. "Liz!" I squealed at my dead half demon telekinetic roommate from Lyle House. I got admitted there when I was fifteen because I started seeing ghosts but didn't know it. They said that I was schizophrenic. Liz had been my roommate for all of one day before they took her away and killed her because her powers were out of control.

"You're pregnant!" She squealed again with delight.

"Liz is here?" Derek asked.

"Yes she is." I said to him without turning away from Liz. "Yes, I'm pregnant." I said to Liz who responded by jumping up and down screeching and clapping her hands.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you! What is it, a boy or a girl? How far along are you? Have you started to get morning sickness yet? Why aren't you showing? Does your aunt know?" She asked in rapid fire.

"We don't know what it is yet, I'm about a month along, I have started getting morning sickness and I'm not showing yet because I am only about a month along. And no, Aunt Lauren doesn't know yet." I finished answering all her questions in rapid fire.

"If I could hug you I defiantly would." She beamed at me.

"I missed you." I said to Liz because I hadn't seen her in a while. I took in what she was wearing and asked, "How come you aren't wearing you Minnie Mouse nightshirt?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! I don't know why or how but I finally crossed over!" She said excitedly.

"Congratulations! What's being dead like?" I asked her.

"Chlo, you know I can't answer that." She said and shook her head.

"You're right." I said and took Derek's hand.

"What did you congratulate Liz on? Derek's deep voice rumbled.

"She crossed over." I turned and said to Derek who nodded.

"I have to go now Chloe, the afterlife a waits but don't worry, we will still talk." Liz said with a grin then disappeared. I turned back to Derek and smiled.

"I'm glad that she was able to cross over finally."

"Me too." He said which surprised me. Derek doesn't really care about strangers and since Derek couldn't talk to Liz she was practically a stranger. Derek looked around the perimeter of the clearing then down at his watch. "We should head back now. It's getting late." He said and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, telling me that he was lying.

I pulled out my smart phone and checked the time. It was seven thirty. "Liar." I said and waved my phone infront of his face, showing him what time it was. "What's the real reason?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm hungry." He rumbled and started tugging me away from the clearing.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked giving him a pointed look at his bare chest. He looked down and swore. He walked over to where his white shirt and shoes were and put them on. I sighed at the fact that I wouldn't be able to see his abs anymore. Hey, if you had a super hot boyfriend with awesome abs, wouldn't you want to see them? That's right.

Derek walked back to me and grabbed my hand, leading me back to the house. I knew better than to argue because it would only make us both mad. We walked back to the house in comfortable silence. My stomach rumbled and I put my hand on it, thinking about the life that was growing inside of me. What was Aunt Lauren going to think? She was not going to be happy, that is for sure. I just hoped that she wasn't going to act rashly and do something she was going to end up regretting later.

We reached the screen door in the back and Derek opened it for me like he usually does.

_They are going to know something's up._ My inner voice said.

No they aren't, I reassured it.

_Yes they are, you are home half an hour early, they are going to think that something is wrong._ It insisted.

Just relax, we will just say that Derek changed his mind. My inner voice sighed but didn't complain. I walked through the open door and went straight to the fridge. I opened the door and surveyed its contents and sighed, there was still no milk.

"What are you guys doing back so early?" Aunt Lauren asked, making me jump and put my hand on my heart. I looked over to Derek and gave him a look that said _make something up, just don't tell her the truth_.

"I changed my mind." Derek rumbled and I discreetly crossed my fingers, hoping that Aunt Lauren would buy it. She looked over Derek with her all knowing gaze, but Derek didn't give anything away. She then turned to look at me and I uncrossed my fingers and smiled at her, not trusting myself not to stutter.

"Are you going out later?" I asked her, changing the subject, "'Cause we need milk," I said and closed the fridge door because there was nothing good to drink in there. I walked towards the stove to the pantry and opened it, taking out two Cokes. I closed the white pantry door and walked over to Derek and gave him one. He looked at my stomach then the Coke but didn't say anything, causing me to sigh.

"Yes, Kit and I are going shopping later because between Derek and Simon we go through a lot of food. Any requests, other than milk?" She asked me, having decided that Derek and I weren't hiding anything I guess.

"Green apples and curly fries?" I said because I had been craving them for a while. Aunt Lauren nodded then yelled for Kit to hurry. I opened my Coke and took a sip. I then took Derek's hand and led him to the entertainment room.

When we reached the entertainment room we saw that Simon was there watching, I did a double take, Here Comes Honey Boo Boo. What?

"Why are you watching that crap Simon?" Derek asked. Simon jumped and gabbed the remote and switched the channel to CSI.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Simon said as if we didn't just see him switch the channel. I raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed, slouching his shoulders. "Okay! I like that show, is that such a bad thing?" He asked defensively.

"It is worse than Jersey Shore." I commented and Simon shook his head.

"No, Jersey Shore is defiantly worse than this." He said then realised his mistake. "Okay, okay, fine. Just watch whatever you want." He said and tossed the black remote at Derek who caught it one handed then led us to the couch where I decided that I would rather sit on his lap. Derek raised an eyebrow at me but he kept whatever he was going to say to himself. I lay back on his chest and looked at the TV and suggested that we watch a movie.

"Sure, which one?" Simon asked.

"Hmm, how about...The Little Mermaid?" I suggested and Simon nodded enthusiastically. Derek groaned but agreed because it would make me happy. Derek switched the TV to Netflix and started The Little Mermaid. Derek hated musicals; I suggested to him one time that it was because he hated happiness. He scowled at that suggestion.

About half an hour into the movie Derek paused the movie and picked me up and plopped me between him and Simon on the couch and intertwined his fingers with mine. Simon and I both gave him weird looks.

"What was that for?" I asked angrily.

"Dad and Lauren are coming" He explained and a few seconds Aunt Lauren and Kit popped in. Kit looks exactly like Simon, he has the same handsome face as Simon and they are the same height. The only difference between the two is that Simon had naturally dark blonde hair whereas Kit had black hair. Kit was wearing blue jeans and a plain black tee-shirt. Aunt Lauren was wearing a tight black skirt that ended at the knee and a tiered moss green tank top. If Kit was dressed up I would have accused them of going on a date but Aunt Lauren likes to dress like that. I don't understand why though.

"We're going now, see you guys later." Kit said and smiled at us and off they went. When we heard the door close, I texted Tori to meet Simon, Derek and I in the entertainment room. A few minutes later we heard loud footsteps down the stairs and Tori burst in the room.

"What do you want?" She asked. I got up and walked over to her and said,

"Follow me Tori, and ONLY Tori." I said and gave Derek the do-what-I say-or-else, look. I led Tori down the hallway, to the kitchen and out the screen door to the shed.

"What are we song here?" She asked as I opened the door and went inside and retrieve the reason for coming out here. I walked outside and gave Tori one.

"Plan 8." I said and handed her a huge super soaker with a gleam in my eye. "You put the kool aid packets in the shed right?" I asked her. She nodded and went inside the wooden shed and retrieved the packets. She walked out and handed me two of the four packs of cherry kool aid.

"Let's o fill them up." Tori said and we walked over to the side of the house and filled up the water guns and poured some kool aid in each and shook them to mix the powder with the water. We walked back in the direction of the shed and into the woods. We hid behind a nearby bush and I screamed at the top of my lungs,

"DEREK!" My voice was filled with fake panic. Tori gave me an approving look and I bowed as best as I could while lying in a bush. A minute later Tori and I heard footsteps and we readied out water guns.

Derek and Simon flew past the bush that Tori and I were hiding in. We waited until they past and crawled out of the bush and followed them. We ran and hid behind two trees that were on either sides of the path. Tori nodded to me again and I screamed Derek's name with a panic filled voice.

The guys tore down the path and right into our ambush. Tori and I jumped out of out hiding spots and flanked them. We both gave some sort of war cry and sprayed them with our kool aid filled super soakers at them, staining their white shirts.

Tori and I ran out of kool aid at the same time and we ran for the stream, leaving two very confused teenage boys to chase after us. We ran west towards the stream. When we reached the stream we waded through it. I saw an overhanging branch just low enough for us to reach and led Tori over to it. I put my hands on the rough bark and pulled myself up then helped Tori up. We climbed until I was sure that the foliage hid us.

"Do you think they are going to find us?" Tori whispered.

"No, we are faster than them so we lost them pretty quickly and Derek can't track us if we go through water and since we never touched the ground on this side of the stream he won't be able to track us by finding the path on this side." I whispered back to her, "Now, be quiet, just because Derek can't smell of see us doesn't mean he can't see us." I said and she nodded and we fell into silence.

Ten minutes later we heard footsteps on our side of the stream and Tori and I looked at each other. A few seconds later we heard voices penetrating the silence. I looked around, Tori and I were hidden in a luscious maple tree and couldn't see the ground through all the light green leaves and fortunately both Tori and I were dressed in Tree colours. Me in a dark green tank top and light green cargo pants. Tori was wearing a light green t-shirt and bark brown short shorts.

"How did you not hear them bro?" We heard Simon as Derek.

"I was panicked thinking Chloe and Tori were hurt, I wasn't concentrating on sounds that weren't them. And they were downwind." He said, looking around, presumably trying to find us. Simon huffed at his brother and they continued their search.

"They have to be around here somewhere." Simon said, his voice right underneath the tree we were hiding in.

"Well, obviously." Derek replied, his voice was moving farther away while he spoke.

"The question is where..." Simon said, his voice was moving away from us. "How do you know they are over here?" He asked. We didn't get to hear Derek's reply because he was too far away. When we couldn't hear voices or footsteps anymore I looked over to Tori and said,

"Let's wait a few more minutes then fill up our water guns and head back to the house." She agreed and fifteen minutes later we were on our way to the house, jumping at every noise thinking that it was the guys.

When we finally reached the shed that was in the backyard I said to Tori," Lets go hide in here. You're sensing spell works right?" I asked her, even though I already knew the answer.

"Of course it does, unlike Simon all my spells work and I don't even need to use incantations." She said smugly. Now, you must be wondering what that meant. Tori, Simon, Derek and I were all subjects in a project called Project Genesis. Tori was a witch, I was a necromancer, Simon was a sorcerer and Derek was a werewolf. We are all successes but at first Tori and I were unable to control our powers. Tori and I are both super powerful and we don't need rituals to accomplish what we need to do. Witches and sorcerers need to use incantations that are in foreign languages. We think that one of the adaptations that the Edison Group made was being able to cast without knowing the spell's incantation.

"Okay, can you use it while we are in here so that when the guys come by we can ambush them, again?" I asked her and opened the shed's door, stepping inside. Tori followed me while I went to go sit on one of the extra patio chairs. Tori followed suit.

"Sure," She said and was silent for a few seconds. "It's working now...There sure is a lot of wild life around." She said but didn't explain after I prompted her.

We sat in the shed for about fifteen minutes while Tori concentrated on her spell until she said she sensed them. We mixed the kool aid into our water guns while we waited for them to come close enough for an ambush.

"They will be right infront of the shed in a few seconds, you ready?" She whispered to me and I nodded. She tapped my shoulder and we jumped pit of the shed and soaked the guys again. Before we could completely empty our super soakers Simon had pinned Tori down and was using her own water gun against her. I wasn't doing much better. Derek had been expecting another attack and didn't act confused this time. Within seconds he pinned me down and, instead of squirting the water gun at me, opened the stopper and poured it on me.

"Do you admit defeat?" Simon screamed at Tori and was tickling her because he had run out of water. Tori squealed but did not admit that she lost. Derek, having took a queue from Simon, started tickling me.

"Admit defeat." Derek whispered in my ear, making me want to admit defeat.

"Never." I whispered back.

"You lost! Admit it Tori!" Simon screamed at Tori. Tori, probably having just remembered that she was super powerful and what not, flicked her fingers and Simon flew off her.

"Yes! Help me Tori!" I screamed to her and she used another knockback on Derek and I scrambled up. I ran over to the hose and turned it on while Tori covered me. When it was on full blast I turned it on Simon and Derek.

"We win suckas!" Tori screamed as I turned off the tap and smirked at the guys.

"Alright, you two won." Simon said.

"Yes, and because we won we get to choose what we do while Dad and Lauren are out." Tori said and I agreed. The guys looked at each other and agreed sadly.

So, at the end of our game of truth or dare both Simon and Tori had peanut butter in their hair because Simon dared Tori to put peanut butter in her hair and Tori then dared Simon to do the same. I had drank a tablespoon on mustered, (against Derek's protests) and Derek had to remain shirtless for the rest of the say and it was only 8:30. Aunt Lauren and Kit are going to love that.

"Okay," I said and laughed at Simon and Tori because they were glaring at each other for their peanut butter shampoo that they couldn't wash out until bed time. "Simon and Tori, Derek and I have to tell you something." I said and took Derek's hand. "Um..I'm pregnant." I said, looking at the plush, light purple carpet.

"What?!" Simon screamed and Derek tried to shush him. "You're pregnant!" He screamed again and Derek gave up trying to shush him.

"Yes." I said and nodded, still looking at the floor.

"I'm going to be an uncle!" He screamed too loudly, I know that it was too loudly because next thing I knew Aunt Lauren and Kit were bursting into the entertainment room. Derek didn't even hear the car pull up, or the door open or close because Simon was being so loud.

"Excuse me, do you want to repeat that Simon?" Aunt Lauren asked and Simon swore.

"I'm going to have some Uncle Ben's bistro express?" He said, which didn't make any sense.

"No, that isn't what you said. It sounded like you said 'I'm going to be an uncle' Care to tell us who is pregnant?" Kit said calmly, his arms full of groceries.

"No." Simon said innocently.

"Simon..." Tori, Derek and Simon's dad warned.

"Okay! Fine, Chloe is pregnant!" Simon admitted.

"Rat!" Tori screamed.

"Hey, how long were they going to be able to keep that a secret?" Simon defended.

"That doesn't matter because it wasn't you place to tell!" Tori replied.

"Enough!" Aunt Lauren screamed and the siblings stopped fighting and looked at her. "Chloe, Derek I think Kit and I need to talk to you." She said and looked over to Kit with a disapproving gaze who agreed with her.

**Derek's POV **

Chloe looked over to me and I nodded. We got up and followed Dad and Lauren upstairs to Lauren's room.

_We are in so much trouble._ My inner wolf said. _But who cares? We are going to have a child! _

Now is not the time. I told it and it thankfully agreed. It was right though, we were in a lot of trouble. They probably would have been less mad if they had found out from Chloe and I, not Simon. But there is nothing we can do to change that.

We were half way up the stairs when Lauren turned around and glared at me. Damn, and she used to like me. She gave my bare chest a pointed look then said to me, no, demanded,

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"Because we were playing truth or dare and Simon dared me not to wear a shirt for the rest of the day." I explained simply causing Lauren to glare at me some more but say nothing else on the matter. I guess she respected the rules of truth or dare.

When we got to Lauren's room Dad shut the door with a very disappointed look on his face, not good. Lauren rounded on Chloe and me, I thought that Chloe was going to shrink back like she used to two years ago. But she didn't. She stood tall and confident.

"How could you let him do this to you Chloe? Do you even know what it is like to raise a child?" She yelled.

"No, but neither do you!" Chloe yelled back.

"But I do," Dad said calmly, the kind of calm kids know to fear. "It is hard to raise a child while you are on the run Chloe, Derek. I was lucky because the boys weren't babies anymore."

"Yes, so the first order of business to figure out where Chloe can get an abortion," Aunt Lauren said to Dad, who agreed. No way, there was no way I was going to let him do that to Chloe. There is no way that he was going to get us to kill our child.

"You want me to get an abortion?" Chloe asked quietly and I knew that something bad was going to happen.

"Yes," Lauren said firmly.

"No." Chloe whispered so quietly that only I heard her.

"What did you say Chloe?" Dad asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I said NO!" Chloe screamed. "There is no way I am going to kill this child, it isn't even alive. It didn't do anything to deserve to be killed. It has the right to live. There is nothing you can do about it!" She screamed at Dad and Lauren.

"Chloe, be reasonable.." Lauren tried, but it was no use.

"No, you be reasonable! You are asking me to murder, my child and I won't do it!" My beautiful mate grabbed my hand and said to me "Let's go." I couldn't have agreed with her more. I nodded and we turned to leave,

"Chloe, Derek, come back here!" Lauren yelled at our retreating backs and I heard Dad whisper to her just before the door closed,

"No, let them go."

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I am going to be completely honest, I totally forgot about this story until I got the last review. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter but it is over 4000 words so the story is double the length it was when I went MIA. **

**Jordanjas: At first I was going to have them go on a date and Chloe tell him then but I decided that when he was changing was better, it made more sense.**

**Ladyluck25: I have been to malls where there are Walmart's attached. **

**Krc101: Thank you for the suggestion, I know that Derek is a super genius but I'm not sure that he would know a lot about pregnancy. If he did it would probably be the scientific side of it. But I'm not sure. **

**GaaraSandNiN: That is the reaction I was hoping for! :) **

**17danielleemerson: Thank you for reading my story! And you're welcome! **

**Pandamelon: You really think I did a good job what Derek thinks? I have read two of Kelley Armstrong's short stories that is from Derek's POV but that was a while ago.**

**Thank you to Guest, Jordanjas, GaaraSandNiN, krc101, Jaws42, guest, guest, 17danielleemerson, swimmer98, Pandamelon, brookexxxbreakdown, ladyluck25, keagan bolak, SingerGirl1645, Vero Diaz, vanima gurtha, , Ambler and Aliy for reviewing so far! I would like to make a special shout out to the last guest who commented, reminding me that I had to write the next chapter. I would like to thank everyone who has favorited the story, followed the story, and those who have followed and favorited me as an author. You are all so awesome. Thank you to everyone who has read the story, it just makes my day when I go and see that thousands of people have read my story! If you reviewed and I forgot to mention you please let me know and I will do a special shout out to you next time. And I am done my ranting! **


End file.
